footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Portugal national football team
Portugal | image = | nickname = A Selecção A Seleção Os Navegadores (The Navigators) | association = Federação Portuguesa de Futebol (FPP) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Fernando Santos | asst_coach = | captain = Cristiano Ronaldo | most_caps = Cristiano Ronaldo (164) | top_scorer = Cristiano Ronaldo (99) | home_stadium = Estádio Nacional | fifa_code = POR | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 3 (May–June 2010, October 2012, April–June 2014, September 2017–April 2018) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 43 (August 1998) | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 2 (June 2006) | lowest_elo_ranking = 42 (November 1962) | kit_image = | first_international = 3–1 (Madrid, Spain; 18 December 1921) | biggest_win = 8–0 (Lisbon, Portugal; 18 November 1994) 8–0 (Coimbra, Portugal; 9 June 1999) 8–0 (Leiria, Portugal; 19 November 2003) | biggest_defeat = 0–10 (Lisbon, Portugal; 25 May 1947) | world_cup_apps = 7 | world_cup_first_app = 1966 | world_cup_best = Third place, 1966 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 8 | regional_cup_first_app = 1984 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 2016 | 2nd_regional_cup_name = UEFA Nations League Finals | 2nd_regional_cup_apps = 1 | 2nd_regional_cup_first_app = 2019 | 2nd_regional_cup_best = Winners, 2019 |}} The Portugal national football team is the national association football team of Portugal and is controlled by the Portuguese Football Federation, the governing body for football in Portugal. Their current manager is Fernando Santos. Portugal plays their home games at various stadiums across the country, despite having Estádio Nacional as their home stadium. Portugal's first participation in a major tournament finals, at the 1966 FIFA World Cup. They finish at the third place, their best position at the FIFA World Cup. Portugal hosted the UEFA Euro 2004, where they were losing to Greece in the final. At Euro 2016, Portugal won its first ever major trophy, defeating hosts France 1–0 after extra time, with the winning goal scored by Eder. Portugal hosted the brand new 2019 UEFA Nations League as well as winning the trophy, making it the second European championship earned by the Portuguese in three finals. History 2018 FIFA World Cup Portugal earned qualfication to the 2018 World Cup after finished at the top of Group B in the European qualifiers, only winning on goal differences above Switzerland. Portugal were drawn into Group B, joining rivals Spain, Morocco, and Iran. Portugal's World Cup campaign starts with big match against Spain on 15 June, which ended in a draw with both sides scoring 3 goals. All Portugal's goals in the match were scored by Cristiano Ronaldo. The second match was won by the Selecao, with Ronaldo scored the only goal in the match, despite continually pressures from Morocco. The goal against Morocco made Ronaldo as the highest European goalscorer of all-time, breaking previous record which was held by Ferenc Puskás. The last match was full of VAR controversy, but the draw was enough for Portugal to advance to the knockout stage. Portugal was knocked out in the round of 16, after a 1–2 defeat against Uruguay. Competitive record Champions Runners-up Third place Fourth place FIFA World Cup :*Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. Darker color indicates win, normal color indicates loss. UEFA European Championship :*Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. Darker color indicates win, normal color indicates lost. : aThough there was no third place playoff, UEFA decided in the 2012 edition to award the semi-final losers (Germany and Portugal) bronze medals for the first time. UEFA Nations League :*Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. :**Group stage played home and away. Flag shown represents host nation for the finals stage. Red border colour indicates the finals stage will be held on home soil Results and fixtures 2019 | score = 0–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Estádio da Luz | location = Lisbon, Portugal | attendance = 58,355 | referee = Clément Turpin (France) | result = D }} ) | team1 = | score = 1–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Danilo | goals2 = Tadić | stadium = Estádio da Luz | location = Lisbon, Portugal | attendance = 50,342 | referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) | result = D }} | score = 3–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Ronaldo | goals2 = Rodríguez | stadium = Estádio do Dragão | location = Porto, Portugal | attendance = 42,415 | referee = Felix Brych (Germany) | result = W }} | score = 1–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Guedes | goals2 = | stadium = Estádio do Dragão | location = Porto, Portugal | attendance = 43,199 | referee = Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) | result = W }} | score = 2–4 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Milenković A. Mitrović | goals2 = Carvalho Guedes Ronaldo B. Silva | stadium = Red Star Stadium | location = Belgrade, Serbia | attendance = 39,839 | referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) | result = W }} | score = 1–5 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Andriuškevičius | goals2 = Ronaldo Carvalho | stadium = LFF Stadium | location = Vilnius, Lithuania | attendance = 5,067 | referee = Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) | result = W }} ) | team1 = | score = 3–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = B. Silva Ronaldo Guedes | goals2 = | stadium = Estádio José Alvalade | location = Lisbon, Portugal | attendance = 47,305 | referee = Daniel Stefański (Poland) | result = W }} | score = 2–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Yaremchuk Yarmolenko | goals2 = Ronaldo | stadium = NSC Olimpiyskiy Stadium | location = Kiev, Ukraine | attendance = 65,883 | referee = Anthony Taylor (England) | result = L }} | score = 6–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Ronaldo Pizzi Paciência B. Silva | goals2 = | stadium = Estádio Algarve | location = Faro, Portugal | attendance = 18,534 | referee = Ruddy Buquet (France) | result = W }} | score = 0–2 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Fernandes Ronaldo | stadium = Stade Josy Barthel | location = Luxembourg City, Luxembourg | attendance = 8,000 | referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) | result = W }} 2020 |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2=TBA |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |result= |stack=}} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2=TBA |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |result= |stack=}} | time = | round = Friendly | score = | report = Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Wanda Metropolitano |location=Madrid, Spain |attendance= |referee= |result= |stack=}} |time=17:00 |round=Euro 2020 GS |score= |report=Report |team1=Play-off winner A or D |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Puskás Aréna |location=Budapest, Hungary |attendance= |referee= |result= |stack=}} |time=17:00 |round=Euro 2020 GS |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena |location=Munich, Germany |attendance= |referee= |result= |stack=}} |time=20:00 |round=Euro 2020 GS |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Puskás Aréna |location=Budapest, Hungary |attendance= |referee= |result= |stack=}} Key: GS, Group stage; R16, round of 16; QF, quarter-finals; SF, semi-finals; 3rd, third-place match; FWC, FIFA World Cup; FWC Q, FIFA World Cup qualification; UNL, UEFA Nations League; FCC, FIFA Confederations Cup Players Current squad The following 24 players were named to the squad for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying matches against Lithuania and Luxembourg on 14 and 17 November 2019 respectively. Caps and goals are correct as of 17 November 2019, after the game against Luxembourg. |caps=87|goals=0|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Göztepe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=39|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Granada|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=121|goals=7|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=43|goals=6|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=37|goals=2|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=17|goals=3|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=164|goals=99|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=35|goals=5|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=34|goals=15|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Portugal squad within the last 12 months. |caps=13|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=108|goals=7|club=Porto|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 10 September 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , 10 September 2019}} |caps=45|goals=2|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=59|goals=4|club=Betis|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 11 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , 11 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 10 September 2019}} |caps=21|goals=6|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 14 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 14 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Shenzhen|clubnat=CHN|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals}} INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury. PRE Preliminary squad. RET Retired from international football. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Portuguese international players Managers :Main List of Portugal international managers Honours :This is a list of honours achieved by the senior Portuguese national team in an official competition * FIFA World Cup :* Third place (1): 1966 :* Fourth place (1): 2006 * UEFA European Championship :* Winners (1): 2016 :* Runner-up (1): 2004 :* Semi-finals (3): 1984, 2000, 2012 * UEFA Nations League :* Winners (1): 2018–19 * FIFA Confederations Cup :* Third place (1): 2017 * Summer Olympics :* Fourth place (1): 1996 Other awards * FIFA World Cup Most Entertaining Team :* Winner (1): 2006 External links *Portuguese Football Federation official website *RSSSF archive of results 1921-2003 *RSSSF archive of most capped players and highest goalscorers *RSSSF archive of coaches 1921- *Full reports of all matches of Portuguese National Football Team 1921-1979 Category:UEFA international teams Category:Portugal Category:International teams Category:UEFA European Championship-winning countries